1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to writing support devices and more particularly pertains to a new writing support device for aiding a person in smoothly writing across a page.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of writing support devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,184,155 describes a device that supports a writing utensil within a hand to teach a person the correct manner of holding the writing utensil. Another type of writing support device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,628 having a bracket assembly that supports a writing utensil in an angled orientation with respect to a page to be written on. A user may move the bracket in order to write on the page. Another device that holds the pen in an angled orientation is U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,517. This device also utilizes a panel on which the user's hand fits. By moving their hand, the user may write with the utensil.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows for smoother movement of a hand across a page or other parchment onto which a person desires to write. By allowing smooth movement of the hand, the user may write more clearly and with less pronounced jaggedness in the penmanship.